Problem: If $x \oslash y = 5x-y$ and $x \star y = 2x-3y$, find $1 \oslash (-4 \star 1)$.
Explanation: First, find $-4 \star 1$ $ -4 \star 1 = (2)(-4)-(3)(1)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \star 1} = -11$ Now, find $1 \oslash -11$ $ 1 \oslash -11 = (5)(1)-(-11)$ $ \hphantom{1 \oslash -11} = 16$.